


In That Moment

by lorelaijonas



Series: 48 Hour Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL CHARACTERS ARE OVER 18, Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Prosthesis, Therapy, Tony's having a midlife crisis, before the snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorelaijonas/pseuds/lorelaijonas
Summary: Laura Strange has been through hell and back after a hit and run five years left her with a prosthetic leg. Moving from Scotland to New York for University totally and blissfully unaware her dad's the sorcerer supreme and her flatmate is your friendly neighbourhood spiderman..What happens when she meets Tony Stark at a group therapy session and he offers to upgrade her prosthetic and she loose all sense and they fall for each other?*ALL CHARACTERS ARE OF LEGAL AGE*
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 48 Hour Writing Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704607
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	In That Moment

**Author's Note:**

> *ALL CHARACTERS ARE OF LEGAL AGE*
> 
> Back at it again, of course I went over the word count.. again.. but enjoy this.. I hate it.
> 
> Prompt: “Mistakes are easily made in the moment, apologises are not.”  
> Word Count: 3k  
> Character: Tony Stark
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if ya fancy; @theslytherinartist

First days were difficult. Whether that was at a new job, school – anything really. It wasn’t just Laura Strange’s first day at a new University, it was her first day in a completely different country.

When she was sixteen, there was an incident; her lower leg had to be amputated and she was never the same again. She was able to graduate early, being levels above everyone else in the three major sciences. She was supposed to have graduated by now; be starting a proper job – but reality is always different.

She lost herself the day of the incident, turning to unhealthy coping mechanisms leaving her mother unable to deal with her. At 18 she was in a psych ward and was finally released age 20. Her father had been in his own accident when she was 19 and by the time, she was 20 he’d finally recovered enough and was more than happy to take her in and give her a new life. She started an out-patient programme and began applying for schools in New York when she found the course of her dreams at NYU. It was a different course than what her parents had expected her to go for, but she knew this was what she wanted to do. At 21, she was accepted and jetting off to New York to start a new chapter.

She would be staying off campus, sharing a two-bed flat with her roommate that she was yet to meet. The elusive roommate hadn’t been there when she moved herself in, but he had left a note and some pizza as a welcome gift which she did think was terribly sweet.

She knew she was so far out of her league the moment she entered her first class. She tried to be friendly, but everyone noticed her limp. She’d had the same prosthetic for five years and it was _bad_. It was practically falling to pieces and barely screwed on properly but she didn’t have enough money saved yet to get herself a new one and she sure as hell knew her mum wouldn’t pay for it and she didn’t want to ask her dad – he was already helping her out so much.

Trudging back to the flat, she stuck her keys in the door. Tired and exhausted from a terrible first day she just wanted to go to bed, but a thud and a crash from the room down the hall piqued her interest.

“Eh.. hello?” She called out, her Scottish accent a little thicker than she would’ve liked but she was going to attribute that to her tiredness

“Shit! H-Hi!” A male voice shouted back, the door finally opening to reveal a boy a couple of years younger than her; shirtless. Pretty sure they were both blushing profusely.

“Sorry! I just heard the crash, I uh.. didn’t realise you were occupied.” She muttered

“Oh no! Ha, I was just getting changed. I’ll be right out.” The door closed again, limping over to the couch she practically threw herself down onto it, massaging at her upper leg. The prosthetic was digging into the flesh and it was really starting to get on her nerves. The boy flew into the living room as she was about to unclasp her prosthetic. “Hi.. I’m Peter.. Peter Parker.”

Smiling up at him she held out her hand for him, “Hi Peter Parker, I’m Laura Strange; your new roommate.” His eyes widened at the mention of her last name, she couldn’t help but snort.

“You.. You’re not related to Doctor Strange are you?” Raising an eyebrow at the boy as his voice got higher.

“Yeah he’s my dad.. but I don’t know if anyone calls him that anymore. I think he’s been plain old Stephen Strange since the car crash. I heard his works pretty famous here.” Peter quickly guessed she had no clue about the avengers and that her dad was one. – this was going to be _very_ interesting.

“Wow, yeah the things he’s done are incredible.” He grinned, sitting down next to her. “So what you studying?”

“Dramatic writing, got excepted to MIT when I was 17 but.. well.. things happened.” She muttered before turning the tables on him.

“Oh.. Chemical and Biomolecular Engineering. I got accepted to MIT as well but I wanted to be close to home.”

“You grew up here?”

“Yeah, Queens.” Well wasn’t she extra lucky to be living with a born and bred New Yorker.

“Well now I know I’m never going to get lost if I know you’re around.” She giggled lightly, “Uh.. I know you picked me from like a list of applicants, was anything.. uh.. mentioned about my.. past?” She knew she had to bring it up quickly and efficiently. It was awkward, she hated it.

“Oh yeah! S’why I picked you. I know it seems weird but uhm I have a lot of experience with mental health and stuff like that. So, I thought maybe, someone that gets it might be helpful.” He was playing with his hands, but she was so touched. Maybe New York wasn’t going to be so bad.

“So you know about the prosthetic then? It’s not gonna freak you out?”

“You have a prosthetic!?” Okay so they’d possibly left that off her file. Groaning, she was so embarrassed.

“Yeah, five years ago I was involved in a hit and run. Had to get the lower half of my leg amputated. It’s a bit of a shit show but you know how it is.” Peter’s face dropped.

“Shit..” He whispered

“Yeah.” She muttered back, finally unclipping it, giving her the relief that she so desperately craved. Peter frowned when he saw it.

“How is that still functioning?” She let out a belly bursting laugh, the first one in over five years.

“Through sheer prayers and will power I suppose.” Before they knew it, they were both in pain from laughing so hard. She knew in that moment - everything was going to be okay; it was going to get better.

xxx

She’d been in New York for a month now, she’d finally settled into a routine. Peter was a great roommate and an even better best friend. Her course was even more amazing than she thought it would be and her relationship with her dad had only gotten stronger.

She’d also been attending regular group therapy sessions. She hated it but it got the job done. As she walked into the room, it was a buzz with gossip and chat. Words like ‘Iron Man’ and ‘Avengers’ were thrown about. She didn’t know much about them, only what Peter had told her, so she wasn’t particularly phased by it.

Settling down into her regular seat, she pulled out her notebook. Jotting down the date she noticed a body settling down in the chair next to her. Looking up at the man sitting next to her, she raised a brow at him.

“Uhm, hello?” She muttered.

“You’re not gossiping.”

“Uh.. no.. should I be?” She was utterly confused; she’d never seen this guy before.

“You know who I am, I expected a kid like you to be gossiping with the best of them.” Rolling her eyes, she leaned back in her chair.

“First of all, I’m not a kid. I’m twenty-one and second of all I don’t know who the hell you are or who the fuck Iron Man is. I’ve heard some pretty weird stories, but they honestly just sound like a fever dream to me.” The man truly looked at her like she’d grown two heads.

“Tony.” He grinned, holding out his hand for her.

“Laura..” She muttered, tentatively shaking it back. Before she could ask any more questions, the meeting started. This week was all about triggers and how to avoid and deal with them. They went around in a circle; Laura was second to last to speak.

“BMW’s, the sound of screeching tyres, Someone Like You by Adele ‘cause I was listening to it when I got hit.” She was playing with her fingers as she spoke. “I probably have others, but I don’t actually know yet. Still getting to grips with New York.” They all thanked her for speaking – which she hated – and now it was Tony’s turn.

“Do I have to speak?” He grunted, and she couldn’t help but respect it. They’d been told from the very start that they didn’t have to talk; as long as they took part in some way or another.

“You’ve been silent this whole time Tony, you’re going to have to talk about it tonight I’m sorry.” The leader said softly.

“He spoke to me earlier about it.” She piped up; everyone’s head swung to them. “We talked about my prosthetic and he told me about one of his triggers.” She rambled

“It’s true, I saw them talking!” One of the women piped up. – she could’ve kissed her.

“Well.. then I guess you’re off the hook this week Tony.” The leader began to wrap up the meeting and Laura wouldn’t take her eyes off her notebook lest she have to make awkward eye contact with Tony.

“Hey!” he jogged up to meet her outside afterwards. “Thanks for that in there, you really didn’t need to do that.” Letting out a draw of her cigarette she shrugged.

“You were new, it’s fucking intimidating being the new person and having to talk last. Thought I might as well save your ass.”

“I’m usually the one saving people’s asses.” He smirked

“Ah so the Iron Man thing isn’t just a gimmick for children’s parties, it’s real then?” He rolled his eyes

“You been living under a rock or something?” She shrugged, moving to take one last drag before she stubbed it out.

“Wasn’t ever really mentioned back home, like on the news and shit.” Checking her phone, she groaned. Her dad had a ‘thing’ and couldn’t pick her up.

“You alright?” He muttered

“Yeah, my dad’s had to run off to another one of his conferences last minute so looks like I’m making my own way home tonight.” She didn’t really want to be alone tonight, on therapy nights Peter would either try and stay home – although that was a _very_ rare occasion, god knows where he disappears to – or she’d go and stay at her dads.

“Want a lift?” Tony offered.

“Uh sure, if that’s alright.” She smiled softly.

“No worries, you helped me out so it’s time I return the favour. You live alone?” He asked as he led them round the back to a waiting car.

“Nah I have a roommate but he’s usually out, so I usually go stay with my dad but obviously he’s away..”

“You can crash at mine if you want, promise I’m a decent host and human. Won’t try any funny business.” He grinned as he held his hands up in front of him, she couldn’t help the cheeky smirk that slipped onto her face.

“Funny business huh? Is that old timey speak for saying you’re not gonna fuck me?” Her eyes innocent as she followed him with her hands in her pockets. She was getting better, but she never promised anyone she was going to stop being reckless.

Tony’s eyes widened at her words, surprised at how forward she was. “You sound disappointed..” His voice lower than it had been seconds ago.

“Maybe.” She winked, sliding into the passenger seat of the car. As he slipped into the driver’s seat, there was no hesitation as he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. It’d been months since he’d been with anyone. Not since Pepper left. Now here he was, reaching his midlife crisis making out with someone over twenty years his junior.

When they were finally able to tear themselves away, the ride to Tony’s was filled with building tension. It was like waiting for the beat to drop in a club or the ticking of the bomb about to explode.

Laura didn’t even register the fact she was being driven into the Avenger’s compound. Peter had mentioned it was upstate and that all the Avengers had their own rooms – yada, yada, yada.

Once Tony parked up in the garage, they walked together to the elevator. Hands brushing against each other’s as they tried to look casual. Once the elevator doors opened all bets were off. The tension rose with the elevator, only climbing and making the space between them seem smaller and smaller.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y pause the elevator.” He practically growled out, before Laura could ask who the hell or what the hell F.R.I.D.A.Y was; she was pushed up against the wall of the elevator. Kissed within an inch of her life.

Her hands immediately went into his hair as she gave her all into the harsh kiss, there was something in the kiss; something she couldn’t quite place but it was new and something she didn’t particularly want to uncover in that moment.

Moving to hike her legs up and around his waist there was a thump, they both pulled away to look down at Laura’s prosthetic. It must’ve come unclipped in the moment. Reaching down for it, she grabbed it; looking at him sheepishly.

“Oops?” She giggled. Chuckling against her neck his eyes went to it.

“Think your due an upgrade, surprised you can still walk with it on. F.R.I.D.A.Y; un-pause. I think I need to do a thorough examination to assess the damage.”

“Kinky..” She smirked, expected to be placed back down on the ground but she was pleasantly surprised when Tony kept her in his arms till, they got inside. Kicking the door shut behind him.

xxx

Three months later and she’d learnt a hell of a lot more about the Avengers, even met a few of them. She didn’t know what she and Tony were, but he was growing on her. She could feel herself falling for him and it was stupid, she was stupid, but she couldn’t stop herself.

“Think I’ve finally worked out the kinks in that new leg of yours. Come around after class and I’ll get it fitted for you.” He said around his coffee cup as they sat at the breakfast bar. She didn’t wear the prosthetic when she was around him, he was the only one she felt comfortable around to do it all the time. Peter had only seen her without it the first night and her parents had only ever seen her without before she got it.

“Mhm that sounds hella kinky, I’m so in.” Leaning over to press a kiss to his lips. “I should get to class.” She whispered, god she didn’t want to leave; ever.

“Quit trying to make your prosthetic kinky.” He grinned as he wrapped his hand gently in her hair.

“I just _really_ like to watch you squirm.” She winked, moving off the breakfast table and heading to the bedroom to get changed. “Eight more hours.” She muttered as she pulled her old prosthetic on. “Eight more hours and then it’ll all be okay.” She whispered.

The eight hours practically dragged in. Every minute felt like a lifetime before her last class of the day was finally dismissed and she was able to run as fast as her old prosthetic could take her to the waiting car. – she’d slowly got used to the self-driving car, but it’d taken a lot of persuading from Tony for her to get in it alone.

Arriving at the compound she made a bee line for the lab, ready to receive her new prosthetic. By passing Tony who was sitting tinkering away; she jumped onto the medical bed that was set up, a stupid goofy grin on her face.

“What, no hello?” He chuckled.

“I’m too excited.” She grinned, swinging her legs.

“I can see that, come on then you know the drill old one-“ He wasn’t able to finish his sentence as the old prosthetic flew past his head hitting one of the iron man suits right in the chest.

“Yeet?” She squeaked causing Tony to double over laughing, grabbing her face softly.

“God I love you.” He whispered, pressing his lips to hers. She couldn’t help but tense in his arms.

“W-What?” She croaked, she couldn’t quite believe it.

“Shit.. Laura, I’m sorry. I didn’t.. _shit_.” He grumbled backing away from her slowly.

“Did.. fuck Tones did you mean it?” Her voice barely above a whisper.

“What?”

“The apology because you know what they say; **mistakes are easily made in the moment, apologises are not**.. so did you mean it? The apology or was the I love you the mistake because I sure as hell hope it was the apology.” She could feel her hands trembling, could feel the beginnings of a panic attack. “’Cause I love you too Tones, shit I really do.”

His arms were wrapped around her in seconds, pulling her back and grounding her. Pressing kisses to the top of her head. “You’re okay love, I’ve got you. I was apologising for saying it too soon. Didn’t think you felt that way about me, didn’t think anyone could feel that way about me again.” She wished she could stop the sobs, but they barrelled out of her. Frowning, Tony held her tighter – had he said too much? _Fuck_

She could practically hear him overthinking, a giggle coming through her sobs. “I’m happy crying you dingus! S’not every day the love of your life confesses their love for you _and_ fits the new prosthetic they made for you.” Pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

As Tony pulled back there was a dopey smile on his face. “Speaking of prosthetic’s..” Turning to grab the vibranium prosthetic he knelt down. “May I?” he grinned.

“It’s like you’re Prince Charming and you’re giving Cinderella her glass slipper.” She snorted as she wiped her eyes. “But yes you dolt, please proceed.”

“I mean that was the vibe I was going for.” He winked, getting to work on fitting it and making sure it was secure. They’d done so many test runs that they both knew this was the one. Finally happy, he shuffled back. “It fits, you really will be the belle of the ball.” Launching herself off the bed, she fell onto him. Kissing him within an inch of his life. More than happy to test out the strength of the leg before they we’re rudely interrupted.

“Boss you have some visitors upstairs..”

He tried to think of who was due round. He’d cleared his schedule for the day specifically to be able to fit Laura’s prosthetic and check it was all in working order.

“It seems that Mr Parker is in need of medical attention and you had a de-brief scheduled with ‘the wizard’ five minutes ago.” F.R.I.D.A.Y stated.

“ _Shit_!” Helping Laura up gently. “Okay beautiful, you test that thing out then come up when you’re ready. Let F.R.I.D.A.Y know if there’s any trouble.” Pressing a fleeting kiss to her lips, he grabbed a first aid kit and bolted upstairs. Huffing she bit her lip and started to walk, fresh tears came to her eyes. There was no limp. It was like she was walking on air, prosthetic? What prosthetic. Grinning to herself, she jumped, ran a lap of the lab and even attempted a cartwheel.

Running towards the stairs ten minutes later she bolted up them; wanting to test it out. Stopping on the second floor to catch her breath, she took the elevator the rest of the way up.

“You’ve out done yourself babe! It’s like walking on- the _fuck_!” She’d started speaking as she exited the elevator onto Tony’s floor. Her eyes wide as she saw her Dad looking like he’d just walked out of Hogwarts and her roommate getting stitches.

“Laura!” her father looked pale as anything. “What in gods name are you doing here.” Tony nearly dropped the needle as he looked between the two of them.

“Pete.. you’re _spiderman_! Since the fuck when, actually don’t answer that.” She growled as she stalked forward poking her father in the chest. “So this is what your conferences have been? Dressing up like a dungeons and dragons character and hanging out with Tony Stark? You part of the Avengers too?” She was pissed.

Stephen scoffed, “Of course not, I liaison. Laura I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I just- I was trying to keep you safe but obviously I’m missing something here. You’re not limping.”

“Oh.. yeah. Tones sorted me out with a new prosthetic, it’s like before dad.. it feels like I’m me again.” Smiling at Tony like he hung the moon and the stars. Peter jumped up to head towards Laura to explain when there was a bang. The two turned their heads to see Stephen with his hands fisted in Tony’s t-shirt.

“Tell me you’re not banging my daughter Stark.” He growled.

“Mr Stark is the guy you’ve not stopped going on about for months!” Peter shouted, he couldn’t believe it.

“Shut it Spiderman!” She snapped bolting over to pull her dad off Tony. “So what if he is, what’s it to you?”

“He’s fucking older than me, you stupid girl! He’s using-“

“ _Don’t_ even think of finishing that sentence.” She growled. Moving over to Tony to take his hand in hers. “I love him okay? And it’s not because of the prosthetic or because he sees past my past and understands me it’s because I just fucking do alright? I’m twenty-one and yeah that’s young in the whole worlds eyes but I know what I’m doing and this isn’t rebelling, it’s not a game. Its love. If you don’t like it then fuck you. I’ve been through hell and back, Tony’s _literally_ been to hell. We know what we’re doing, we aren’t going into this lightly. I am sorry you had to find out this way but can you just take a minute to process?”

Everyone just stared at her.

“Well fuck..” Tony muttered.

“You’re far too much like me you know that?” Stephen muttered, cautiously moving over to his daughter. “I don’t like this alright. It’s gonna take a long while for me to wrap my head around this but I’m not gonna try and stop this because nothing is worth loosing you over. Not a guy, not a car; _nothing_. Just promise me you’ll tell me when he breaks your heart so I can pummel him yeah?” She let out a chuckle.

“I promise.” She said softly

“Hey!” Tony squeaked

“Hush, I would never let him pummel you babe.. I’d pummel you before he could even set foot on the compound.” She smirked.

Peter snorted, earning a whack from Tony. Stephen pressed a kiss to his daughter’s head, pulling her into a hug.

“Well since you’re all here and it’s been a fucking weird twenty minutes.. shall we order in?” Dinner that night certainly wasn’t the most pleasant of experiences for any of them; there was a tension that was palpable throughout the whole meal but it was fine.. no one died.

The future wasn’t certain for Tony or Laura or any of them to be in fact. Something was brewing on the horizon, something bad; dangerous – but in that moment, there was nothing. Just an awkward family dinner. That was all, a moment; just a moment. A moment of nothing.


End file.
